Jessie's Girl
by xoxoFreeSpiritxoxo
Summary: Jace Wayland has everything he could ever want. He has the girls and the popularity. Though the only thing he truly wants so happens to be taken by his best friend Jessie.
1. Chapter 1

Jessie's Girl

by xoxofreespiritxoxo

Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction. I'm not going to give that crap about not hating. But I am going to ask for what you honestly thought of it. Thanks.**

JACE POV

"Dam she is just so hot."

I walk through the crowded hallway while listening to my best friend. As usual he's talking how amazing, and perfect his girlfriend is. It's getting on my nerves and I just want him to shut up. All he ever talks about is his girlfriend. I guess I should be used to it but honestly, it pisses me off.

Nevertheless, he is right she is the super hot, but-

"She's more than that. She's Beautiful," I say quietly with longing.

_ Shit did I just blurt that aloud. Stupid stupid stupid… God I am such an idiot. Jessie's gonna be pissed. Why did I say that? I let out to much. Who knows maybe he didn't hear it. _

While I talk to myself in my head, I see Jessie stop in his tracks. He turns to look at me. It a calculating look that quickly turns into anger. He's glaring me now. Well we can forget about him not hearing that comment.

"Watch it Wayland! Remember that my girlfriend you're talking about!" he says with an edge of rage.

He even snarls a little.

I quickly back pedal.

"Dude chill. I meant don't forget to call her beautiful. Girls seem to like that crap." I shrug.

Though on the inside I hope he doesn't see my comment as a secret attraction I've had for his girlfriend for the past year.

Jessie nods and changes the subject. I know he doesn't fully believe me, but I'm thankful anyway. That is until he opens his mouth.

"So what's going on with you and Kaelie?"

Dam Jessie. He knows exactly how to get on my nerves. Kaelie is your everyday school slut. Her makeup makes her look like clown, and she wears practically nothing. In addition, she so fucking annoying with her nasally voice. I cannot stand her.

I glare at him.

He knows that he's annoyed me, which is where I go wrong.

"So what you're not fucking her. 'Cause that's not what it looked like a couple weeks ago." he smirks with satisfaction.

"Hey what can I say I have needs," I smirk and walk past him.

Well it is true. I might not like the girl, but you don't have to like someone to have sex with them. Anyways she's a good fuck. Even though that was embarrassing getting caught having sex with Kaelie by Jessie and his girlfriend.

I maneuver my way through the crowded hallway. There are people everywhere. , Couples practically dry humping each other, the nerds are doing God knows what, and there's my many admirers. They giggle as I pass by. Of course, I put on my legendary smirk as I walk by them. I even wink at some of them.

They might even have privilege to have sleep with me.

That's when I see her. I stop where I'm at and shamelessly stare at her. She's wearing that small cheerleading uniform that hugs her in all the right places. Her red hair is in a high ponytail, and those emerald eyes shine as she talks to some girl.

My eyes begin travel down to her legs. I start to lick my lips just I imaging to be able touch those legs. I feel myself harden a little. Dam the things that girl does to me.

She turns to me and smirks.

"_God that's hot."_ My erection becomes a little harder.

My lips turn up into a smirk when I see I have her attention.

Her smirk turns into a smile, and she gives me a small flirtatious wave. I can't help it I'm smiling now. She's just so beautiful when she smiles. Then she winks at me, and starts to walk towards me. "_Dammit Clary. The things you do to me"_ I say in my head.

My heart rate picks up a little every step Clary takes and then…

"Hey babe," Jessie says while pulling Clary into a kiss.

He twirls her around. I hear her giggle, but I don't dare look at them. I walk away from them quickly. I turn through the hallways pushing people out of the way. I don't care what happens to them. I just need to get away from Clary and Jessie as fast as possible.

I'm mad. I am fucking pissed, but not at Jessie. I'm mad at myself. How could I let myself do that? My anger quickly turns to sadness.

I find an empty hallway and rest my head against it. I put my hands in my hair and tug at it painfully.

God I am so stupid to actually think that was for me.

She wasn't even looking at me.

I feel a pang in my heart as I remember …

Clary isn't my girl…

She's Jessie's girl.

CLARY POV:

I stand by my locker with my boyfriend Jessie. I'm kind of being a creeper by staring at him, but what can I say he is sexy. His straight brown hair and dark eyes shine as he looks at me. His face is so sexy in that lighting, and don't even get me started on his muscles I want to take out my sketch pad and draw him. .

I can't believe that it's been a year since we've been together.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I ask him

I see his eyes light up and I know exactly what he's thinking.

In one-step, his body is crushed against mine. The only thing stopping us form falling is my locker. He holds my waste tightly. I feel breathless at put closeness. He bends down and whispers hotly into my ear "I'm sure you know exactly what I want baby."

He runs his hand down my bare legs sending shivers through me. I bite my lip as he leans in close to my face. I feel an ache between my legs and I would like nothing more than him to relieve it. His lips brush mine lightly. Then he nibbles on it a little and then…

He pulls back completely. He just stops… like what the hell. He takes a couple steps back.

"But that will all have to wait to later," Jessie says normally like he wasn't trying to seduce me.

I groan out of annoyance.

"God you are such a tease," I pretend to me mad, but the smile on my face gives me away.

"You see you can't stay mad at me. You love me to much," he says as he takes a couple steps towards me and flicks my nose.

"Yah yah whatever." I say as I move away from him and start to walk away.

But before I can get anywhere, he spins me around and kisses me. I kiss him back immediately. This feels so good. I love how his kiss feels. The way his body molds around mine.

_I remember there was a time when I felt like this with Ja- No shut up Clary and enjoy kissing your boyfriend!_

I push all thoughts away of that idiot, and wrap my arms around Jessie's neck. I weave my hands in his hair tightly. Jessie's hands are around my waist and rubbing light circles into my back. He knows just how to get me aroused. He deepens the kiss, a little which makes me push my body into him harder. I feel his tongue lick my bottom lip.

That's what wakes me up from our little world. I pull away to where are lips are brushing slightly.

"Jess we're in public and we need to get to class."

"Ugh. I don't want to. I rather spend my time kissing you."

I smile. "Well I have an English test today. So, no can do."

I move my lip to his ear and whisper hotly "Don't worry you and me will be doing much more than kissing tonight." I say as I run my hands down his chest.

I feel him harden just a little, but that's all I need to know that I've won.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you guys for your feedback! Ok so I know no one reads these. So I'm doing a quick disclaimer. I do not own the mortal instruments, Cassandra Clare does. Obviously. Now here's chapter 2. **

JACE POV:

Finally after the long torturous cafeteria line, I am able eat my lunch in peace.

I walk over to the "popular table" as everybody else, including me, calls it. It's basically made up of jocks, the cheerleaders…, and the sluts (Kaelie)

My group is pretty boring except for a select few. I can't really say I like a lot of them. There all fake, bitches, or sluts. But I must admit being able to wear this red letterman jacket has its benefits. You have the power and attention of the entire school. All the guys wish to be you. And let's not forget, all the girls want you.

I take usual seat across from Jessie and beside Alec and Jordan, it's obvious that Jessie is still suspicious of me from my comment earlier. He starts glares at me a little, and it's getting a little awkward.

So instead of giving him something to be suspicious about, I do the one thing I do the greatest. And that is being an amazingly charming but yet very rude asshole.

"Jessie I know that I'm stunningly attractive and all but there is no need to be _drooling_ over me in such a public place. People might get the wrong idea. And _God _knows we don't want that." I say.

His eyes narrow ,and I swear I can see him contemplating my death. But no way am I backing down.

Jessie opens his mouth as if to say something but nothing comes out.

"What? Cat caught your tongue?" I raise one eyebrow

"More like _Clary bit it_," he pounces every word slowly as if he's trying to reach down and take hold of my soul.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. I saw there little display this morning. They normally don't make out in public and Clary's hair is kind off hard to miss. So of course, I saw it and I hated every second of it. I couldn't stand the way he touched her, or the way he looked at her.

I feel my hands clenching and my emotions start come back from the morning. Quickly I push them back before I show too much emotion.

I know exactly what he's doing. He's testing to see my reaction. He's trying to see if I have a thing for Clary. Even though his comment brings a pang to my heart. I don't fall for his trick.

"Yah I'm pretty sure everyone saw that this morning," I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows.

I go for the "congratulatory" direction. He might just drop the subject but sadly, Jessie is not stupid.

"Yah I can't help it. She has this little habit- you know the way gasps when you kiss her, as if she's surprised. You must have noticed?" he smiled mockingly sweet at me.

I would like nothing more than to punch him at this point but I hold it in.

_. _I look at my nails as if the conversation is boring me. "Sorry I've never kissed her." _yes you have…_

I look up at him and smile angelically when I say "and I'm pretty sure she's gonna give you herpes with how much she gets around." I smirk

Wow big points for me calling my best friends girlfriend a slut. I'll have to apologize later for that. But I know that Clary isn't a slut, but he was getting on my nerves.

I only apologize when I actually mean it. I'm not for bullshit.

"Fuck you Wayland," Jessie nearly yells.

The whole table stops talking to look at us. They lean in to hear us better.

"Dude chill it was a joke," I put my hands up in surrender.

"Some joke." Jessie glares at me.

God what am I doing. I called my best friends girlfriend beautiful and a slut in one day. I'm treating him as if he is my enemy. All that dam Clary talk. Jessie's smart and knows something's up and I obviously let a couple thing out today about Clary. I don't blame him for being mad. I'm being a real ass today.

For sometime, we just glare at each other. Tensions are high right now and no one dares to talk at the table.

But then I see Clary heads down to our table. He high pony tail swaying as she walks. She doesn't look at me, which is totally normal. Jessie turns around to see what I'm looking at. He soldiers slouch a little as he see's Clary.

The tension at the table doesn't go down and everyone's still intent on listening us. Even as Clary sits down

"Hey babe." she says as she sits down beside Jessie.

I see Jessie turn to me. He smirks evilly at me before he kisses clary hard on the mouth.

I do my best to keep my expression from showing any emotion as he shoves his tongue into her mouth. Finally, he pulls away and smiles at her.

"Hey baby." he looks over at me in hopes to see a hurt expression on my part but I don't give him one. He looks mildly disappointed (probably because he didn't get what he was looking for.) Though it was correct. Then he looks relieved that his assumption wasn't true.

He turns his head back to Clary and put his arm her soldiers. I look down at my food and eat while playing on my phone. I know exactly what I need tonight. I scroll down my contacts for one name.

Kaelie.

I sit quietly in my class. I stopped paying attention a long time ago. My minds being boggled up with all events from the past year. The crap I pulled today was out of line and yet so was Jessie. He doesn't have to worry about me liking clary. For god sakes, she doesn't even talk to me. She acts like I don't exist. It's as if she just pretends that we've never met.

It hurts like hell. We used to be friends. Best friends at one point. We did everything together. We were inseparable…Well that is until I screwed up.

"Mr. Wayland for the fifth time. Do you have the answer to number four?"

My teacher Miss Beaker pursed her lips. She looked irritated as usual.

] Ugh just adding to the wrinkles is all she's doing. Maybe some Olay might do her justice.

_ Dear god I've been hanging around Magnus to much. _

I was to lost in my head to realize that my teacher talking to me. The class was snickering at me confusion.

"No."

"Well maybe you would know how to the answer if you knew how to pay attention. Right Mr. Wayland."

"Sir yes sir." I solute her.

Students around me try to hold in there laughs but they end up sounding like Hyenas'

She doesn't look very impressed.

The rest of the school day is boring as fuck. I feel like my brain going to explode and I just want to go home. But no, I have football practice.

I go into the locker room and get into a gear. It smells like at piss because people don't know how to flush. The other guys are already out on the.

So I'm late.

When I get out there coach Morgenstern gives me the death glare. I swear I just saw my life flash before my eyes.

"Wayland, late again! Do an extra five laps."

Ugh this going to be a long practice.

Clary POV:

Cheerleading practice is a total drag. Normally I love it but my mind was all muddled up and I can't concentrate against me.

What was with Jessie today? He's been so handsey today. It's odd. He normally does not kiss me like today in public, and more than once is even less likey. He and Jace seemed to be having some tension at lunch today. This is weird because they never fight. And Jace... what the hell is my problem. He hasn't popped up in my mind all of a sudden.

_ Snap out of it Morgenstern you need your mind focused on practice! You're the flyer you can't be distracted. _

I look out onto the football field and see Jessie doing some drills in that football uniform. God he looks so hot.

Jessie looks over at me winks when he catches me staring for the fifth time. My cheeks feel warm as I blush. I smile and wave at him quickly.

It's the sound of my captain's voice that brings my attention back to practice.

She practically just tells us that practice is almost over and that we need to practice our flips.

Our captain is a senior named Helen. She pretty cool actually as long as you're on her good side.

I go to stand next to Isabelle. My best friend. Well other than Simon. She's staring at the guys. No shocker there. She's probably looking for her next boy toy.

"So Izzy who's you next victim." I joke as I push her a little. Her black hair covers her face from all the sweat. And yet she still looks good. Izzy was tall and gorgeous, and had amazing style, when I was short and looked like a five year old. Life is so unfair sometimes.

"Ha-ha Fray. You are so funny." he voice was dripping sarcasm.

"You were staring at Sebastian weren't you?" I grimace in disgust.

I don't like Sebastian. And I'm not going to pretend that I do. He's honestly the biggest pervert ever. He acts like he's the shit. He wears shirts that they are five sizes to small. They make him look at a sausage. He also believes that all the girls like him.

Izzy blushes and I feel grimace even more.

Out of everyone, why does it have to be him? Izzy's gonna be another one of his hump and dumps. Sometimes that girl needs a good slap to see how stupid she is.

"Don't make that face doll you'll get wrinkles."

I make stick my tongue out at her.

She laughs at my immaturity.

"Ok everybody shut up and practice our flips and don't forget we have a competition in a couple weeks so we need to get working."

I groan. I can't wait until after practice when I can go home.

The girls head into the locker room covered in sweat from the blazing son.

"Did you see Seb out there? He is so hot." I Izzy say as she takes off her shirt as she heads into the shower.

"No way Jace is the hottest." say Kaelie.

God I hate Kaelie. She's not as stupid as everybody thinks. She's very smart. She knows exactly how to use people. She's manipulative and cunning. She only ever thinks about herself and has loyalty to no one. We well except maybe Aline.

I quickly get out of my sweaty clothes and head to the showers.

When I'm done, I put on some skinny jeans and nude sweater. I slip on my converse and head to Jessie's car.

I walk out to the parking lot and what I see was completely unexpected.

There stand Jessie and Alec.

They look like they are in an intense conversation; they look ready to choke each other. I don't know if I should intrude. I decide that I should go back inside but what if they start fighting and one of them gets really hurt or worse dies! _Well that escalated quickly. _

Before I can go anywhere Jessie looks up. He looks angry as hell but his face relaxes when he see's me. Only a little though.

He turns to Alec to say one more thing. Alec's face doesn't relax, but he nods and walks away. I walk towards Jessie not sure what to think.

"What was that about?"

It is so unlike Jessie to get into fights. He's normally the peacekeeper of his friends.

"Nothing of importance. Just trying to teach lightwood how to pass the ball." he smiles and opens the car door for me.

_ Nothing of importance my ass._

"Seems like a little much don't you think?"

Jessie shrugs and pops open the truck of his car. I place my gym bag next to my backpack, which I put in before practice.

I frown at his answer. He knows that I don't believe him but that doesn't mean he will tell me what's going on. He'll tell me when he's ready.

The car ride home is filled with silence. I don't know what to say. Jessie's relaxed a little, but I'm still curious what went on with him and Alec. I want to bring it up so bad but I know Jessie wont tell me and it will just lead to a fight.

I remember the first time I met Jessie. It was right after Jace… never mind. Back to Jessie. I was really sad and vulnerable. It was during the summer.

_ The rain was pouring so hard. I could barely see where I was going. Not like it mattered anyway, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I was concentrating on the anger I was feeling towards Jace. _

_ I hate him so much. I started to think on the drama of junior year that Jace caused. Tears started mixing with rain on my face. _

_ I screamed a little when I heard lightning. I knew I shouldn't be out in the weather. I stumbled on a bookshop. Why not. No one I know comes here and it's the closest thing to shelter. _

_ So I went inside. Relieved by the warmth. I took off my coat and hung it on a little rack. It looked so cozy in here._

_ There were a few people in here, which made it nice and quiet. It had a little coffee shop, plush couches, a huge fireplace, and of course books. It felt more like a home than a bookstore. _

_ I scoped the area. Looking alleys and alleys of bookshelves. They had everything. From modern books to classic. This place was loaded. Why haven't I found this place before? _

_ I picked up book "Anna Karenina"._

"_A classic story full of scandalous love and betrayal. All in all little depressing don't you think"_

_ I turned my head towards the voice. My breath caught. He was hot. Insanely hot, and he is right next me. _

_Say something clary. He's hot and you look like an idiot not saying anything._

"_So I take you you're a fan of Leo Tolstoy?" I raise one eyebrow._

"_No I watched the movie." he smiles playfully_

"_I must say you almost impressed me." I smile_

_ He seems to like that because he takes a step closer._

"_Yah I'm more of an Eragon fan."_

"_Hmm me too." I admit._

_ His smile returns "thank god. I though you were going to say twilight._

"_He the books are good. The movies were mediocre."_

_ He smiles. He opens his mouth to say something, but then he closes it. He seems to be pondering on something and I have no idea what. Finally, he says_

"_I don't mean to be to forward, but I can I buy you a coffee?"_

"_Sure." I feel giddy and light. _

_ He starts to walk to the coffee bar and I follow. He turns around and holds out his hand._

"_By the way my name is Jessie." he gives me a jaw-dropping smile._

_I take his hand and shake it._

"_Clary." _

After that, Jessie and I met up at the coffee shop almost everyday. When I was with Jessie, all thoughts of Jace went away.

I never told Jessie about Jace and I am so thankful I didn't.

"_So what school do you go to Jessie?" _

_ I was the second time I saw Jessie. I didn't get to talk to him much the first time cause my brother Jonathan started having a panic attach because I hadn't come home yet. He called me fifteen times at the coffee shop. He raced all over the city of New York to find me. _

"_Well actually I just moved here a couple months ago." _

_ We are sitting at a table drinking our coffee._

"_Really where did you come from?"_

"_Guam actually." _

_ I have no idea what that is. _

"_Guam?" I am completely confused. I have never heard of Guam._

"_Yah it's a small island in the middle of Pacific Ocean. It's pretty close to the equator."_

"_Yah I've never heard of it." I smile sheepishly._

"_Its ok not a lot of people haven't."_

_ Oh, my god he is so cute._

"_So what school are you going to?"_

"_A St. Xavier's. Do you know it?"_

_ I feel giddy with excitement and I want to jump up and down in my seat. But I keep still and answer like a lady. _

"_Yah I go there actually."_

But that's not reason why I was so happy that I never mentioned Jace to him.

It was a couple of weeks after we met. We were walking through the park.

"_Do you miss Guam?" I ask him_

"_Sometimes, but I mostly miss my friends," he says sadly. "But it's not all bad. My best friend from child hood actually lives here and he goes to St. Xavier's? Maybe you know him?"_

_ Out of the many students at St. Xaviers, I highly doubt I did. The school was huge and probability of me knowing his friend as very low._

"_What's his name?"_

"_Jace Wayland."_

_ Mother fucker…_

Jessie used to live here for a couple years before Jace and I became friends. Jace often talked about a friend who lived off on some island. Every summer I went to visit to see my grandma. Well that was until she died recently. So I never met Jessie when he came for the summer.

When I heard this, I vowed never to tell Jessie about Jace.

I met Jessie two weeks after school ended. We started dating towards the end of summer. Jessie doesn't have any idea that Jace and I used to be friends.

I thought Jace would tell him, but he never did.

I look over at Jessie. He honestly makes me happy and being with him is great.

JACE POV

I walk into a house at the worst time possible. Isabelle is in one of those moods again. Must be the dam period.

She's nagging Alec to do something, but he doesn't look too interested. I go to my room before she sees me and start blaming everything for her life sucking.

I walk into my room and dump my stuff onto the bed. I turn my head to look out the window and see that the lights of the next-door neighbor's room are off. _Clary's house_. _She's probably out with Jessie somewhere. _I sigh bitterly_._

I sit down and start my homework. Yes, I do my homework. I actually care about my grades for school. Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean that I'm stupid.

A couple minutes later, someone is pounding on my door. Probably Isabelle. It goes away for a couple seconds, but then it kicks back in. well except this time someone is yelling.

"Jace open this dam door."

Alec? Well I was way off. Still I am in no mood to talk to anybody.

I get up from my seat and open the door.

"What?" I ask irritably

"Don't you give me that crap. We need to talk right now." Alec looks pissed. I haven't seen him pissed since I spilled Magnus's glitter all over his room.

One though crossed my mind. _What did I do now?_

"Whatever Magnus said I did it is most likely true but I am no in the mood to talk. So…"

I try to close the door, but Alec jams his leg in the door and pushes it open.

"Feel free to make yourself at home," I say with a sarcastically sweet smile.

He ignores me and starts to pace back and forth. He mumbles under his breath.

I sit in my bed and wait for him to say what I did wrong. I don't know what I did wrong. I haven't said anything insulting to Magnus. I haven't really done anything to piss him off. After a couple seconds, Alec stops right in front of me. He kneels down to the same level as me. I look at my hands while he thinks of what to say.

"What did you do to piss of Jessie?" Alec says slowly almost scary.

My head snaps up instantly. That was definitely not, what I was expecting,

"Uhh-" Alec cuts me off.

"You know he's suspicious of you. He asked me about you and Clary's history, Jace. And as I remember you never told Jessie that you and clary had history, and neither has she.

Yep he's still mad at the whole clary thing. Very few people knew about it, and I would prefer it to stay that way.

"What did you say?" I ask

I'm shocked that Jessie would go to Alec to get information. He normally will just ask me but I'm probably coming off as his enemy right now.

"I said if he really wanted to know he should ask you. He knew I was withholding information so he was a little pissy. Now tell me. What did you do?"

I hesitate. Alec hasn't been very impressed with my actions for the past couple of years and I don't blame him. I've done some stupid things. The last thing I want him to do is be even more disappointed with me. But if he finds out, I'm lying him he'll be even more pissed..

I tell Alec the events of the day. His scowl grows deeper and deeper after every sentence I say. Alec has taken a seat in my chair. He stays silent for a second. His head is to the ground. Finally, he looks up at me. His eyes look disappointed.

"So you called Clary beautiful and then you called her a slut." he stands up and starts to clap loudly.

I look up at him shocked at his reaction.

"Good job Jace. And you said it to his face too. Wow great job Jace ,great job." his words are cold as ice.

I look down. I'm mad at myself for disappointing my brother again. Even after my parents died and he treated me like a brother when the Lightwoods adopted me. He is very defensive over Clary because of me. I don't think he likes me much anymore.

"It's been a year Jace. I thought you wanted to keep the secret of Clary from Jessie?"

His last comment pisses me off. I stood up quickly and pushed Alec as hard as I can. He slammed into the wall with a loud bang.

"I never wanted that. I wanted to tell Jessie. Do you think I like lying to him. Pretending that I don't have feelings for Clary and that I was never friends with her. No I don't . I only did it because you told me that was the only way that I could keep Jessie as a friend. And she obviously doesn't want him to know. So what's the point hurting her more than I already have. I highly doubt he would want to be friends with me after what I did to her. If it was up to me I would have told Jessie from the very beginning!" I yell at Alec.

Alec doesn't say anything. He looks surprised at my outburst and so am I. He stands there while I puff out air.

"What is going on here?" Isabelle burst into the room.

I glare at Alec a second longer.

Izzy's trying to get our attention but I can't. I feel rage. I know I need to get out of this house unless I want to do something I'll really regret.

So I grab my phone and keys and run out of the house. I can hear Izzy calling after me but I keep going. I hop into my car and speed down the highway.

After half an hour, I arrive at a mansion.

I hop out and walk up the steps. I bang on the door loudly. Probably disturbing some of the neighbors.

After a couple seconds, the door opens.

There stand Kaelie in nothing but her underwear. I can feel myself get a little hard. God she is the perfect distraction.

She raises an eyebrow at me. I put on my legendary smirk and take one-step closer to her.

I lean down and whisper hotly in her ear

"You're parents home?"

I start to kiss her neck slowly. A little moan escapes her. Her hands slide up my arms as she grinds her hips to mine.

"no." she says breathlessly.

"Good" I say as I close the door, slam her into the wall, and kiss her hard. She moans which makes me even more aroused.

Soon our clothes are gone and I'm pumping as hard as I can to forget the events of today. I just want to forget everything that's happen in the last year.

Her legs are wrapped around my waste and she's moaning loudly.

I don't like Kaelie. I don't like her at all. I have no feelings for her. All she is to me is a distraction ,and what I need right now…

Is a distraction.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Thank you all for reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Greygirl2325: I can't reveal anything… yet. No, I didn't put it in this chapter. **

**Mrs. Wayland: I can see why you think that. He's just a little on edge because of Jace.**

**Guest: thank you for reviewing!**

**Clace: all will be revealed… later.**

**So here is chapter 3!**

CPOV

"Morning honey."

"Hey dad."

I look over at my dad. He looks tired as hell, but he's an awesome dad.

Valentine Morgenstern. Football coach at St. Xavier's. And my father.

"You need a ride to school?"

"Nah I'll drive myself."

I sit down and drink my coffee.

He's looking at his football book. All his secret plays and his stats on the players all sit in there.

He looks stressed and a little frustrated.

"Dad you're giving yourself wrinkles."

"I know. I'm just stressed out. Do you know going on with Jessie and Jace? They can't seem to work together at practice."

Jessie and Jace haven't been talking for a couple weeks now. I don't know why, and Jessie won't tell me. And no way in hell am I asking Jace.

"Honestly I don't really know." I shrug.

"Well maybe you can talk some sense into them."

Always looking out for his football players.

"Dad we've been over this. Jace and I are no longer friends."

"You know I find that hard to believe ever since I read that pink diary of yours."

I internally groan.

My dad has always been fond of Jace. I never told my dad what happened between us and I doubt Jace will come back with the same face if he did

"Dad! I was ten." I blush bright red.

When I was ten, I had a gigantic crush on Jace and my dad so happened to find my diary and read it. And he won't stop teasing me about it after all this time.

It doesn't really bother me because I was so young at the time.

He chuckles and drinks his coffee.

"Fine if you won't talk to Jace. Talk to that boyfriend of yours."

My father likes Jessie, but not as much as he likes Jace. I really don't know why, but he does.

He smiles at me. I don't really want to, but since my dad asked me too.

"Ok" I sigh.

"Good. I have to go now. I'll see you later ok."

"Bye dad"

"Bye Clare bear."

He kisses my head and the he leaves for work.

Ugh, I might not be Jace's fan, but he is Jessie's friend. I know Jessie doesn't like fighting with him. So as a good girlfriend, I'm going to tell him to swallow his pride and apologize for whatever he hell happened.

I grab my phone and dial Jessie's number. After three rings, he picks up.

"Hey babe. Do you need a ride today?"

He sounds tired and groggy, which is weird because Jessie is normally wide-awake in the morning. He sounds like just woke up though. I look over at the clock. Shit its still four in the morning. Of course, he would still be sleeping.

"Oh sorry. I just saw the time. I'll call you back."

"No no it's fine. What's up?" he still sounds tired.

Well here we go. I need to ease this whole Jace thing into the conversation. Ok think…

"What's going on with you and Jace?" I blurt. _Idiot. _

I silently cringe at my bluntness. Jessie's quiet for a little bit. All I can here is his breathing. _Maybe he fell asleep._

But finally, he says "alright. You have to promise you won't interrupt me. Ok?

He sounds wide-awake now.

"I promise."

"Alright a couple weeks ago Jace said a couple things about you that really pissed me off…"

"What like he started rumors or something."

Really? Its not like Jace hasn't started rumors about me before, but we were in elementary school last time that happened.

He told the whole school I had gingivitis and that everyone was going to catch it and die. Which is really dumb cause gingivitis isn't even contagious.

"No more around the lines that he had feelings for you." he says slowly unsure of himself about my reaction. It makes sense Jace could have any girl he wants in a blink of an eye. For all Jessie knows I'll leave him for Jace in a second. But I'm not.

My heart rate picks up a little at his words. No Jace doesn't have feelings for you. That's impossible. Jace doesn't like girls. He just sleeps with them.

"Jessie I highly doubt that Jace has feelings for me."

"Well the things he said…"

"Jess trust me he doesn't. Jace sleeps with girls, but he doesn't have feelings for them. You and Jace are best friends. Don't let something stupid come between you too."

"I know but…"

"But what. Today you are going to make things right with him because that is who you are."

He stays quiet for a couple of seconds before he answers.

"Fine."

"That's my boy."

Well that was easier than I thought. In less than two minutes, he's decided to be the bigger person. I feel pretty dam good today.

"Your dad asked you to do this didn't he," he says suddenly.

Dammit. Why can't he be dumb and not realize these things.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Bye I love you." I say quickly.

I hear Jessie chuckle in the back round

"I love you too."

JPOV

It's been two weeks since Jessie's talked to me. It sucks when your best friend is mad at you. I have no idea what to do. I should apologize. I did say some rude things, but Jessie was provoking me. Ugh, I don't know anymore.

I walk to my locker lost in thought. I didn't even notice Jessie was there.

He's leaning against my locker. He looks very uncomfortable.

"Hey" he says awkwardly

"Hey"

"So think I owe you an apology. The way I acted a couple weeks ago wasn't right. I shouldn't have provoked you and I should've just talked to you about it. It wasn't right for me to treat you like that and I'm sorry."

"And I should've never said those things about Clary. I'm sorry man."

The tension has left the air. It's as if we never even fought.

"Alls forgiven and anyways I should've known better than to think that you liked Clary and don't pretend like you didn't know I was thinking it."

Jessie chuckles a bit.

"It makes sense. The things I said that day…" it's the truth. My words and action didn't help case that day.

"So we good?"

"We're good"

This is the last year I will ever have to see Clary, and then maybe I can get over her. Then I won't have to lie to Jessie.

But maybe I'll never get over it and I will be stuck in this lie for the rest of my life.

Life really doesn't sound appealing right now.

Jessie and I start to walk down the hallway talking about random things. I notice that he doesn't mention Clary at all and for that, I am thankful.

We talk until Jessie arrives at his class.

I arrive at my next class a couple of doors later. I take my seat in the back and wait for the bell to ring.

In the corner of my eye, I see a red head in a cheerleading uniform. Her back is to the class as she faces the teacher. They are talking quietly.

Clary… my head pops up and there she is. What the… is she transferring to this class?

I try not to stare at her but I can't. This may be my chance to make things right with her. To tell her I'm sorry. If I can't have Clary the way I want, being friends is a close second.

That is if she sits close to me. Then she can't ignore me. And also maybe the fact if she will actually talk to me.

In the next second the teacher points to the back of the classroom to the only empty chair that is right next to me.

Thank the Lord for Modern Literature!

CPOV

The teacher points to the empty chair right next to Jace.

You have to be kidding me. Of course, I would get the seat right next to him. Life just keeps getting better and better.

I slowly walk up to him.

This is my childhood friend. My first crush and my first heartbreak. And I am being forced to sit next to him. Well isn't life full of "wonderful" surprises.

I sit down and completely ignore him. I have no interest talking to him.

His eyes on me, but I don't dare look at him.

I keep my attention on the teacher.

"So class for this quarter we will be reading Greek Mythology. We will also be having a couple of projects for this book. "

The entire class groans including me.

"I will have the handouts for you tomorrow."

She then passes out the books for us that we will be reading. They look old and smell disgusting.

The rest of the class is pretty boring. Thankfully, Jace doesn't look at me again. Finally, when the bell rings and I hurriedly try to get my books into my bag but of coarse knowing my luck my pencil case contents spills everywhere. I get down on my knees and try to pick them up before I'm late to my next class.

I turn to pick the last of my pens, when I see the floor is empty. I look up and see Jace. He's holding my pens in his hand. He other hand is stretched out to me. I ignore it and get up by myself.

I take the pens from his hand and shove them into my pencil case.

"What no gratifying thank you?"

God why does he have to open his mouth? I still don't say anything.

"Come on clary I've known you for how many years. You always have something to say."

He's getting on my nerves, but he wants me to react. So I continue to pack my stuff up quietly.

"Clary please say something."

I don't know why, but he is just pissing me off today.

"What do you want me to say Jace? Thank you so much for picking up my pens you are such kind hearted person." I snap.

I look up at hi. His mouth hangs open. Wow for the first time Jace Wayland is speechless. I'll celebrate my victory later.

I grab my stuff and leave for my next class.

JPOV

That went great. I mean seriously she actually talked to me. I am making some progress. I feel so accomplished right now.

My confidence level had boosted over the roof knowing I can still get her riled up.

I strut all the way to my next class. Winking at girls as I walk by. Dam I feel on top of the world.

I feel slightly pathetic at my reaction towards clary snapping at me. I should be irritated but I'm not.

Thank god for that schedule change. Who knows maybe I'll have some more classes with her.

Oh and was I right… I had clary for three classes now apposed to none. This school is huge the likeliness of that happening is pretty slim. Man this day keeps on getting better and better.

Not even her glares can bring down my mood. She looks quite irritated at the fact that we have classes now. Her fault for switching.

CPOV

I can't believe this. I had three classes with Jace now. All because I wanted to get out of tech class. I would've picked art but it was full. Dammit.

"Hello clary I'm talking to you."

I look up at Izzy. I just realized that she's talking to me. I didn't even realize she's here. I take a quick look around and see that the hallway if overly crowded now. Last time I checked I was the only one out here. How long have I just been standing here?

I see as hand wave in front of my face. My attention goes back to Isabelle.

"Oh sorry." I shake my head.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I don't sound convincing at all

"Ok spill child."

I don't know if I want to. Isabelle is Jace's sister, but she's also my best friend. I look at her. She's waiting for me to tell her.

"So you know how Simon convinced me to take tech this year?"

She nods, but doesn't say anything.

"Well I found out that I really suck at it. So I switched."

"Ok is that it cause I don't see what the problem is."

"I switched to modern lit," I say slowly

She looks very confused at this point.

"And in modern lit I discovered that Jace, your brother, is in that class too."

At that moment, I can see something click in in Isabelle's head.

"Ahhh, I see your dilemma now." she nods

"Yep."

"So are you going to switch out of the class?"

"I can't that was the only class left. I had to switch with someone who wanted to be in tech. and not only that because of my schedule switch I have three classes with him now."

"But aren't the electives all at one time."  
"Not tech. the freshman normally have tech at the senior elective time."

I should've stayed in tech. Simon warned me I would regret it. Did I listen…Nooo.

"Maybe it could be a blessing."

_ Yah right_

"I highly doubt that."

"Maybe you too could be friends again."

_ No way in hell_

"No way. Not even if zombies were eating my flesh and the only way to live was by befriending him."

"Isn't someone feisty."

Izzy laughs at me. I just role my eyes at her.

"But seriously Clare it might be good for the both of you to makeup . It's been pretty awkward for those of us who know the truth when we're around you guys. I just wish we could all be friends again."

I smile. Izzy's intentions are good, but I don't know if I can handle being his friend again.

"Well hello home skillets."

_ Oh dear god Simon…_

"Never say that again."

Izzy and I say.

"Why?"

Is he honestly this confused?

"Because you sound stupid when you say it."

Izzy says.

"Ya'll just jealous cause you aint G."

"G?"

"Gangster" Izzy says still looking at Simon.

"So what's happening on the gossip train."

"Well clary and Jace are reuniting once again!"

Always dramatic that one. What am I going to do with her?

Simon raises his eyebrow at me.

"Let me guess your schedule was rearranged and now you have classes with Jace?"

Right on the money there Simon.

"Yep…"

Simon comes out with a booming voice, which makes a couple people stop and stare.

"I told you would regret this Morgenstern. Now you are cursed-"

Izzy covers his mouth from saying anymore.

"Shut up will you?' she says

Simon nods.

"But remember I was right. I will see you ladies tomorrow because as you can tell the day is finally over."

He bows down to us and walks out door blowing us kisses. What would I ever do without that dork.

I remember when I used to be one. I used to be the art geek that no one knew. I became popular in high school. All because Izzy convinced me to try out for the cheerleading, squad and I made it (after countless hours of training.) I was really bad at first but after a while, I got used to it.

I miss being the art freak sometimes though. Because no one cared, what you did or even noticed you at times. No one gossiped about you and you could just relax. It was nice. The only reason why I joined cheerleading squad is because I wanted Jace to notice me as a real girl not just his childhood friend. And look where that went…

"Ready to go to practice?"

"Yep."

I drive down the rode trying to find the fastest route to get home. It's kind of impossible to see with the rain and barely visible lighting.

Ugh, I just want to get home and go to sleep. But in this traffic, both of those things seem quite impossible to accomplish.

After a couple minutes, I exit off the congested highway to an emptier road. Much better.

Its smooth sailing from here. That is until my car goes over a huge bump and I hear a pop.

Really. Out of all the nights! Why does it have to be this one?

I pull over quickly. _Please don't be a flat._

I put on my hoodie and hop out of the car.

I look down at my front tires. I shine my phone on the front tire. _Shit its flat_.

I pop my trunk to get the spare and what do I find? Nothing! That is what I find. What the hell is the world's problem!

I grab my phone and call a handful of numbers and no ones picking up.

I shove my phone into my pocket. Well at least my school bags are in my dad's car. I dumped them in his car before I left. I don't know why but I did and I'm glad I did.

After a couple minutes, I hear a horn honk. Oh, crap it is a rapist. I'm going to die right now. Maybe I could. There is a gas station close by. _I think. Never mind I'm going to die._

The car stops in front of me. Wait a minute. I recognize that BMW anywhere. _This is worse than I thought. _

Jace roles down his window.

"Need a ride?"

JPOV

"Nope I'm fine," she says

Man that girl stubborn as always. She will have to take some convincing.

"Clary, come on its late at night, and its raining."

"I can take care of myself Jace."

She's soaking wet. Even in her sweats, she looks beautiful. But dam was she getting on my nerves.

"Clary stop being ridiculous."

She ignores me and starts to walk. Seriously!

"What are you going to walk home?" I yell

"Yep!" she yells back.

She keeps on walking.

Well here goes plan B. I hop out of my car and chase after her. I finally catch up to her.

I grab her arm and spin her around. Her body I practically crushed to mine and I do my best to keep my voice steady.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern get in the car right now."

_ Dam, not even a waver in my voice. Good job Wayland!_

Yep I that'll piss her off

"Jace how many time have I told you to never call me that!"

I role my eyes.

"Not my fault you told me your middle name that you hate so much. Now are you going to get in car or am I going to have to force you?"

I can see she looks troubled. She knows that she's lost this battle already. Still she holds her head up high.

"I'll walk."

She tries to turn around and begins walking. But I don't let her. I grab her by the waist and lift her onto my shoulder.

"Jonathan Christopher Wayland! Put me down!"

She slaps my back and kicks her legs everywhere. But she's so small and skinny that it doesn't really hurt that much.

"Not a chance." I chuckle a little.

I open the car door and place her onto the seat. She tries to get out of the car but I stop her.

"Don't even think about."

I force the seatbelt onto her. She groans in defeat. I shut the car door and quickly run over to the driver's side before she can get any ideas.

I get in the car and turn on the heater.

I'm soaking wet by now. I look over at clary. She has her arms crossed and I think if it were possible, steam would be blowing out of her ears.

"I can't just leave my car here Jace."

"Really because you were ready to walk home and leave your car out here by the looks of it." I smile a little.

She's so dam cute when she's mad.

"Oh whatever."

I role my eyes. But yet again, she can be so dramatic some times.

We stay quiet after a while until her phone starts to ring. Clary pulls it out of her pocket and answers it.

"Hey jess."

.

"I got a flat tire while driving home…I'm ok… I got a ride from Jace…nope we just so happened to cross paths…the perks of being neighbors I guess…I'll see you tomorrow…I love you too."

I inwardly cringe. I've heard them say it before but that doesn't mean it doesn't suck each time I hear it.

This is the perfect time to apologize to clary. This might be my only chance. No interruptions. All right here I go.

"Clary?"

"What?" she snarls

Well someone's in a pissy mood.

"I think we should talk about-"

"No"

"We really-"

"Ahahahah"

"Cla-"

"Lalala"

"Serio-"

"Boom ba boom

"Ok fine we won't talk about it then." I explode.

I look over at her. She looks awfully smug.

"So how's your mom?"

Clary's mom and dad divorced a couple years back. That was a horrible time for, but she got through it.

I look over at her again. She looks pained. I regret asking her that now.

"Never mind its ok you don't have to answer."

"It's ok. She's fine. She got married to some guy."

I nod.

"How's Jonathan."

"He's great. He's going to university of Washington."

She's always admired her big brother. No matter what he did. He was her hero. Still is probably.

Things get pretty awkward after that. I don't know what to do. I'm normally smooth with the ladies, but with Clary, it's like I forget everything and I become brain-dead.

"So how's Jessie?"

I ask as filler even though I don't want to talk about it at all. This seems to set her off though.

"Why do you care?" she snaps

"What?"

"Oh cut the crap Jace since when did you care about me? You made it very clear that I didn't matter to you last year."

"Oh shut it clary I've always cared." my hands tighten on the wheel.

"bullshit." she grumbles.

"Excuse me I have never lied to you clary. Only once and I have always cared about you. You were my best friend and I know I haven't given you much reason to believe me but I do."

She doesn't say anything after that. I know she doesn't believe me and I don't want to fight with her.

The rest of the car ride home is quiet. We finally arrive at our houses.

Clary jumps out of the car and goes into her house without a word to me.

** That's the end of this chapter! So tell me what you think of Jessie. And I want to hear what you guys think Jace did to Clary. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Great reviews guys! A lot of them were mixed. Some like Jessie and others do not.**

**Personally, if I were reading this story I would be hating on Jessie. 1. He was being a jerk to Jace. 2. He's not Jace. But I do think Jessie has a sweet. (But I am the writer so…)**

**Greygirl2538: I like your idea on the whole Clary and Jace situation. I also enjoy it when valentine and Jonathan are the sweet and caring part. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Candies247: I agree with you there! Thank you for reviewing.**

**For the two Guest: thank you both for reviewing! I agree with both of you. **

**And for the other Guest who put "Jace chewed up all of clary's pictures." that really made me laugh. **

** Everyone thinks kaelie has something to do with it clary and Jace not being friends. We shall she. **

**So here is chapter 4**

Stupid Jace and his stupid mouth. I throw myself on the bed. What happened to him not being involved in my life? I like that way better than this. It seems like the gods want are throwing us back together. But it is not blessing. It's like a curse for me.

I look over at my window, which is covered by curtains. I haven't open those in a long time. Jace and I used to sneak into each other's room late at night through our windows. We would climb through a tree and into each other's room no matter what the weather was like.

_ "Clary get up." _

_ I feel the bed shift. I can feel jace's breath on my face. _

_ I can already tell he is lying next to me._

_ Jace and I were eight. He loved to wake me up in the middle of the night for no reason. But I didn't mind. _

_ But right now I was tired and no one was going to wake me up. _

_ "Clary come on. I just climbed through tree and I'm soaking wet because of the rain," he whisper._

_ I can feel him smiling as he plays with my hair. _

_ I grumble a little. I don't want to open my eyes. I just want to sleep. _

_ "Clary, if you won't wake up I'll tickle you." _

_ I am wide-awake now._

_ "Don't even think about it." I open my eyes and look straight at him. _

_ But I can't be mad when I look into his golden eyes and that million-dollar smile. _

_ He chuckles a little. I just notice that he's still playing with my hair. _

_ "Don't worry I won't only if you do something for me." _

_ Jace grins a little. I don't necessarily like that grin. It's mischievous and normally end with us getting in trouble. _

_ "Whatever it is, no." _

_ "I haven't' even said what it is yet."_

_ "No."_

_ I turn my body away from him. _

_ He begs for a couple minutes but I ignore him. _

_ Soon the begging stops. I almost thought he left, but then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Jace starts to tickle me. Not again_

_ I can't help it I'm giggling now. I try not to give in, but I can't handle it anymore/ _

"_Fine. What do you want?" I giggle out._

_ The tickling stops and he pulls me up to where we are sitting. We face each other with our legs crossed._

"_so I was talklking toto Jonnathan. And and he mentioned that he kissedd Helen and I was ththinking that maybe since we're bestest frriends that maaybe you could kiss mme.' he stumbles to say. Is it just me or does he look shy?_

_ Wait did he just say that? He wants me to kiss him. My eyes widen as I blush the deepest shade of tomato. I don't know what to think. I'm eight years old! I've never kissed anyone before._

_ "I don't know Jace." _

_ I can't look at him. This is too weird. _

"_come one clary we're best friends I promise I won't tell anyone."_

_ He doesn't sound shy anymore. Instead, he sounds confident._

"_pinky swear?" _

_ I look up at him a little._

_ He smiles and says, "pinky swear."_

_ He intertwine our pinkies together. He gives my pinky a tight squeeze and I do the same. _

_ "alright close your eyes Clare."_

_ I don't hesitate to do what I'm told for once._

"_ok on the count of three." he says_

_ I nod my head. _

_ I wait for something to happen. But nothing does. Is this some kind of a prank?_

_ But then I feel it his lip touch mine softly. He keeps them there for a couple seconds. His lips are soft and his breath smells like mint toothpaste._

_ When he pull away, I open my eyes. _

_ Jace is staring at me. He has little smile placed on my lips._

_ "goodnight clary."_

_ He leans over and kisses my cheek. _

_ I blush._

_ "goodnight Jace. _

_ I give him a quick smile. _

_ Jace goes back to his house. _

_ So I lie back down and fall to sleep. _

That was the first time I kissed Jace. I loved that memory of us. I missed the time when we were so innocent and we just played dumb games. But we grew up and that's that.

"clary dinners ready!" my dad yells

"alright I'm coming down."

JPOV

I slam the door to my house. I'm grumbling things about Clary. I am a little irritated, but I'm probably being dramatic.

I walk straight into the garage and grab the spare tire out alec's car. I throw that over my shoulder and slam the garage door closed. I walk back into the living room.

that's when I stop. I look at my families eyes staring at me including mayrse, Roberts, and max.

"Jace are you ok?" ask maryse.

_ Shit I forgot they got back from there business trip today. _

_ "_I'm swell." I give a sarcastic smile.

I look over at alec. He look awfully comfortable. Well that's about to change buddy.

"Alec get off your ass we're going somewhere."

"why me?"

He look surprised. When will he ever learn to just do as I say?

"because I said so. Now up."

He groans, but follows me.

"You two better be back soon!" yells Mayrse.

"Yah no promises!" I yell back

Alec shuts the door and follows me to my car.

"What are we doing Jace?"

"You'll see brother."

I smirk at him.

"I hate it when you say that."

I chuckle a little and open my car door.

I look towards Alec and smirk.

"Now hurry up. We got to car to fine."

CPOV:

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Jessie has been asking me all night.

"I'm fine and don't even think about trying to find my car."

He has been talking about going out in the middle of the night and trying to retrieve my car. That would end horribly. I am not sure where I left my car. How is he supposed to find it?

"Come on babe it wouldn't be that hard."

Sometimes this boy, but I love him.

"Its ok my dad and I will get it after school tomorrow and Izzy's is gonna give me a ride ok?"

"Alright. If you say so.," he says unwillingly.  
"Yes I do. I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

I smile a little. I can't help it when I talk to him I do.

"Alright bye."

I hang up after that. I am so exhausted. I just want to go to sleep.

I get comfortable in my bed.

_ "Clary tell me what's wrong?"_

_ Shoot, I forgot to lock my window._

_ "Not now Jace." I say through my tears._

_ I was crying in the corner of my room. All of my lights are off. It is late at night and everybody else is sleeping._

"_Clare?"_

"_Go away Jace!" I say louder this time. _

_ But he doesn't. Instead, he comes over to me and turns me around to face him._

"_Clare bear what's wrong."_

_ I can't hold it in anymore. I need my best friend right now. _

_ I wrap my arms around his neck. My tears come down even harder than before._

_ We pulls me into him and wraps his arms around me. _

"_Clare please tell me what's wrong," he whispers._

_ I don't want to talk about it, but Jace isn't going to let it go. _

_ That day my dad had a football game to coach and my mom is normally working. Jonathan and I normally watch the football game, but I begged my dad if I could play with the lightwoods. Jonathan wanted to stay though. _

"_Today after you we got to the house, and I saw my mom's car."_

_ My mom was always working. She was barely home. So I found it odd that she was actually home. _

"_So I went inside and I saw her and this other guy kissing. What going to happen to my family Jace?"_

_ My tears are flowing down my cheeks and soaking his shirt._

_ I don't want my parents to get a divorced. I love my parents. Even though my mom wasn't home a lot, she was still a great mom. _

"_Oh clary."_

_ He doesn't say anything else. He just pulls me closer and rocks me back and forth._

"_I don't want my parents to get a divorce, Jace." _

I was ten at the time. I made Jace swear never to mention it. I never mentioned it to anyone not even my mom. She and my dad divorced a couple years later for a reason that was probably that, but my parents never told me. My mom left our family with that same guy and now she is married to him.

I love my mom, but she is more of a memory now. She visits sometimes, but she doesn't stay long. I'm not very happy with her for leaving and neither is Jonathan.

JPOV

It took me all dam night to find Clary's car. Alec's complaining didn't help either.

But we accomplished it. I even bought her a new tire. So I was out all night.

Its morning now. Alec is passed out already. I'm not tired though. I'm anxious.

I want to see her and prove to her that I really do care about her. I just want to be her friend.

She won't be leaving for another three hours. Which means Izzy should be up.

Better, go tell her not to take Clary to school today.

CPOV

"Have you talked to Jonathan lately?" I ask my dad.

He's drinking his coffee. Black coffee. I don't get why people do that to themselves

"Yes I have. He says it rains to dam much." He rolls his eyes.

I chuckle a little. Same old Jonathan.

"Isn't he a ray of sunshine."

My dad smiles, and chuckles a bit. It's good to see him smile. He was depressed at one point during the divorce, but I think he's all better now.

"Alright you got any test today?"

Always checking my grades. But I'm happy he cares.

"Nope, it's a pretty easy going day."

"Good, what do want for dinner tonight?"

After my mom left, my dad took cooking classes so he could make us something other than scrambled eggs.

He used to be a horrible cook. Almost as bad as Isabelle. But the cooking classes paid off.

"How about some Chinese?" I suggest.

"I think we have a winner. I have to leave now, but I will most likely see you at school."

"Don't forget we're getting my car after school!"

"I know"

He kisses my forehead and heads out the door.

I look at the clock I have a couple hours to relax.

JPOV

I've been standing next to her car for a couple minutes now. She hasn't come out yet.

I feel a little nervous. What if she isn't happy that I retrieved her car for her? Clary can be unpredictable at times.

No, she will be thankful _hopefully._

I hear the door open. My head snaps up and I see clary. She's still looking down at her phone._ Probably wondering where Isabelle is. _

She locks up the door, but she hasn't looked up yet. I almost laugh when she nearly trips on the steps of her front porch. She's still a klutz. _Same old Clary._

Finally, she looks up. At first she looks confused and then all together surprised.

She keeps walking forward until she's right in front of me.

"Alec and I went back for your car. It took us most of the night to fix it. We went all over New York trying to find a tire shop that was open, and we filled up your tank, and by the way it's not smart to leave your keys in the car."

I smile.

She stays silent.

_ Please say something clary._

"You went in the middle of the night to get my car and then you spent the rest of the night trying to find a tire shop, and you got me gas?"

I nod. Well she doesn't sound pissed.

"Thank you." she smiles.

Wait did she actually smile? She smiled! Score one for Jace!

"I mean it you really helped me out! I'm going to pay you back I swear. How much did it cost?"

Does she think I'm going to make her pay this? Silly girl.

"Clary you are not paying for this."

She narrows her eyes just a little, but man does she look like her dad when she does that.

"Yes I am. It's my car. You shouldn't have to pay for my car."

"But I'm doing a nice thing. So no you are not paying for it."

Please just give in and not start a fight over it.

"Yes I am going to pay for It." she says irritability

And so it begins.  
"Clary I said no."

I try to keep my voice pleasant, but it won't last if she keeps this up.

"Well I say yes, and since it is my car I think I have a say."

She's getting on my nerves. Why does she have to be so stubborn.

"well I'm not accepting your money and that's that." I say sternly

"Jace I am pay-"

"I'm leaving now." I cut her off and quickly walk to my car.

I'm almost there. Just a couple more steps to freedom. I'm surprised that she hasn't started yelling at me yet.

"Jace you idiot I need my keys!"

Crap. I turn around and toss her ,her keys. She reaches up to catch them, but they slip through her hands and hit her in the face. Her keys fall to the ground with a clang .

_ Shit. _

She starts cussing like a truck driver as she cradles her face. She got that from her brother. Her words are around the lines "jace…motherfucking…idiot."

I run back to where clary stands. I bend down and grab her keys.

"Clary, I am so sorry. Let me see it."

I turn her face to me with my hands. I check for any bruises. Thankfully, there is none

She shoves me away her quickly and takes a step back from me.

"Its ok Jace I'm fine. Thank you again. I will see you at school."

She bends down and grabs her keys. She stands back up and walks to her car. She walks in and drives away. Once she's out of sight, I face palm myself. Took a step forward and took three steps back. I can't win with this girl!

"So let me get this straight. You two got into an argument and then you hit her with her keys?"

I nod my head at Alec, who is laughing is butt off at my encounter with clary.

"Shut up it's not that funny."

"Oh yes it."

"Don't you have a sparkly boyfriend that needs attending?" I shut my locker loudly.

"No he can wait. I want to hear more."

He's still laughing. I mean really. Was it that funny?

"Alec whatever you do don't you dare tell Isabelle."

"I'm pretty to sure Clary's going to tell her."

His laughing has slowed down but he still has a couple random chuckles here and there.

Yep I am never going to live this down.

"Can we just go to class now?"

CPOV

What is jace playing at? He went in the middle of the night to get my car and then he buys me a new tire and fills up my tank? He is so confusing. I don't know what to do. I don't know what he wants.

Well what do I want? Do I want tot be friends with jace? Is that healthy for me? How will Jessie feel about that? Well if you think about it. It might be good that jace and I become friends for Jessie, but after the events that happened for the last couple of weeks, he might not.

What am I going to tell him about my car? Will he get mad a jace? I'm not going to lie to him. Maybe I should mention it to jace. But he might get the wrong Idea and think that I care about him even thought I want them to avoid another stupid fight. Right?

I never get to answer my own question because jace starts poking me with his pencil. I try to ignore him but he's doing it incisively now.

_ Even in high school, he acts like a five year old._

I grab his pencil and snap it in front of his face.

He looks a little insulted. It's kind of funny.

"Did you snap my pencil?"

He stares at his pencil in horror.

"Yes I did. Now what do you want."

"You broke Charles."

He grabs his pencil from my hand and cradles it to his body. What the hell?

"Charles? Please don't tell me you still name your stuff."

"Well then I would be lying cause I still do."

Will he ever mature? We are seniors and oh never mind. Its jace for crying out loud!

"Ok can you tell me what you wanted before I broke your pencil."

He looks up at me and narrows his eyes.

"Its not just a pencil, clary."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Fine then. If you must know I was going to ask you how your face was doing after you failed to catch your keys."

He smirks

I narrow my eyes just a little.

"My face is fine thank you." I say sarcastically "now leave me alone."

I turn my face back to the teacher and listen to her boring lessons.

This is going to be an interesting year.

"Hey dad?"

I poke my head through my dad's office.

He has his head buried in some papers. Maybe he's busy and I can come back later.

"Hey sweetie. Come on in." he waves at me to come in.

His office look nice and clean, which is unusual, it normally cluttered.

"What with the clean office?"

"Aw. That jace just has a way with cleaning."

Yep that explains it. Jace is a neat freak. Anytime he sees a mess he just starts cleaning. When we were friends, he used to clean my room when he came over. It irritated me, but it was kind of funny.

"Speaking of jace. We don't need to get my car after school."

"Oh we don't, and why is that?"

"Cause jace retrieved my car and fixed the tire."

My dad looks impressed. I can see his love for Jace becoming even bigger.

"That jace is something I tell you."

He keeps nodding his head and smiling.

"I love how you boast about him like he's your flesh and blood."

I laugh a little.

"Clarissa my football players are my flesh and blood."

I shake my head.

"So how much do we owe that kid?"

"I don't know he won't let me pay me back."

I shrug.

"Well we can work this out later kiddo, but thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome dad."

**And that is a wrap for this chapter! So tell me what you think of the flashbacks. Thanks for reading. And please review and tell me what you think. I always forget to do this. I do not own the mortal Instruments. And I have to give credit to the song "Jessie's girl" by Rick Springfield. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been able to get back to all of you. School has been crazy, but I'm back now. Thank you all for your feedback! I love getting your reviews!**

**Guest: thank you!**

**Free1234: aw thank you!**

**Greygirl2358: I agree! Guys never get it. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Rosie14: That is so embarrassing on my part, but still funny.**

**Here's chapter 5!**

CPOV

Jessie and I were cuddled up on his couch watching some TV show. His parents weren't home and it was a Sunday.

Jessie was so engrossed in the TV show. He didn't take his eyes of the TV or look away once. That was fine by me because I needed to think.

How am I supposed to survive school with Jace in my classes? How can he act so casual around me after everything? I mean seriously! He has not right to come up to me and act like best buddies after everything that happened? Or is he that stupid?

I feel my hands clench into fist as my anger boils up.

_ Ugh, stop thinking about Jace. He's not worth your time._

I need a distraction.

"Jessie?"

He mumbles something, but doesn't look at me.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Jessie?"

I say louder with a firmer voice. He doesn't even say anything.

"Jessie Matthew Peterson!" I say even louder.

Finally, he looks over at me with an annoyed expression.

"What!" he snaps.

I clash my lips on the mouth before he can say anything else. He tries to fight against me for a second, but finally he kisses me back hard.

His lips are just as unrelenting as mine. He tastes like strawberries from the fruit we'd been eating. He crushes his body against me so I can feel his arousal on me.

Jessie pulls me into his lap and I start to grind my hips onto him. He groans quietly and kisses me harder. My hands run down his body quickly. I feel the fabric on his body and it's in the way

_ I want these clothes off of him now._

I yank off his shirt and throw it somewhere. I pull back from kissing him and look at his defined muscular body. God he is so hot.

Jessie starts to kiss my neck slowly and torturously. His hands glide down my body. He stops when he touches my arousal. tThen he cups it and my buck my hips uncontrollably as he begins to pleasure me over the fabric of my jeans.

"Jessie!" I moan.

His kisses my breast long and slow. I throw my head back and moan.

Jessie removes my shirt and kisses my exposed skin.

I move myself faster on his hard on earning a groan from Jessie.

"Clary, fuck! Do that again."

So I do. He moans even louder. More animalistic this time.

"God I want you." he pants.

"Then take me." I say breathlessly.  
I smirk down at him. I move my hands to Jessie's pants and rub his raging erection.

He moans into my neck.

I undo the zipper of his pants and start to pull them down.

I stop midway when I hear.

"Jess!" yells out a voice. "Ready for so-"

Oh shit no no no no. this cannot be happening. Jessie and I pull away from each other quickly. We both turn our heads towards the voice.

There I see Jace standing completely still with shocked eyes. He doesn't move at all. He stares at as shocked and…He looks…hurt?

No can't be that.

My face blushes a bright red. I look at Jessie and see his face is just as red as mine.

No one speaks. The air has that awkward tension. I try to compose myself, but I have no idea what to say.

Jace seems to compose himself the fastest.

"I can come back another time," he says awkwardly.

He rubs the back of his neck with his hands and looks anywhere, but at me. I don't get why… right I don't have a shirt on.

"No its ok you too enjoy some guy time. I have to go anyway."

I hop off of Jessie and pull my shirt back on. Jessie gets up too and fixes himself quickly. Once I look somewhat decent, I turn back to Jessie.

His hair is so messy and his clothes wrinkled. He looks like a mess, but yet insanely hot.

"I'll see you later."

He pecks me on the lips and smiles.  
"I love you."

"I love you too."

I smile.

I turn back to Jace.

His eyes are to the ground and he refuses to look up. I stand there for a second. I'm trying to think of something to say that isn't so awkward.

In the end, I walk past Jace and without saying a word.

Finally, I reach my car.

I drive as quickly as I can.

What the hell was that! I'll tell you! The most awkward day of my life!

Jessie and I have had sex before plenty of times, but never had we been caught like that! And by Jace of all people. He's probably going to tell everyone! I'm screwed.

But what was with that look. Why did he look hurt? Or was it just my imagination?

JPOV

I can feel myself break a little more when I see clary and Jessie intertwined on the couch. Its suck a crappy feeling when you love someone, but they're with someone else. I should've just left, but I can't move. My feet won't work. I'm too stunned by what I saw.

Clary ran out of here like she was on fire.

I wish she stayed and I left. I am in no mood to see anyone right now. I want to go home and wallow in self-pity. Pathetic much?

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize it was so late in the day," Jessie says

I look over at Jessie. I think back to when he was trying to see if I liked clary and his actions that came with that. They were out of spite to me. Where as this is has none of that, but is just down right awkward and embarrassing.

I know Jessie and clary have sex. He told me long ago when they first started. It doesn't mean that it doesn't still suck for me.

But he's my best friend and I'm happy that he has someone like clary.

It was late at night. I was lying in my bed. I looked over at my window. My curtains were open and I looked at that old tree. If I wanted I could still walk right into Clary's room, but I don't think she will appreciate that.

_ "Clary opens your window!"_

_I pound on her window waiting for her to open it. _

_ Clary and I were thirteen and I hadn't talked to her in months. I had been hanging out with my guy friends more. But I missed clary. I just hoped she still wanted to be my friend._

_ "Clary please! I can explain!"_

_ I know she's in there. I can see her lamp light. She must be drawing right now. Ugh is she going to make me apologize out here. _

_ "Ok fine I'm sorry. I've been treating you like crap, and I'm sorry! Now please open the window."_

_ Nothing happens for a couple of minutes. But finally, she opens the window. I smile at her. But it drops once I see her expression. She looks pissed. No, she looks furious and ready to kill._

_ She motions for me to get inside and I listen to her. _

_ She closes the window and I stand in the middle of her room. I'm a little scared. Clary hasn't been this mad at me since I told the whole school that she liked that nerdy kid Eric in elementary. She turns to me and starts to shove me. She lets out her rage on my chest, but she's so small that I barely move. It still hurts my chest with the constant pounding. _

_ "Now listen up Wayland! You haven't talked to me in months. You have ignored me whenever I tried to talk to you, and now you come here and act like everything is fine with some lame ass apology. Hell no! You can't just do that, and if you expect that we can continue where we left off then you're a fucking idiot!" _

_ She screamed that to my face. Now I was scared. _

_ That's when I saw the hurt expression. It was hurt and sad. My fear was replaced my guilt. I didn't know that my actions impacted her so much. I'm such a dick. _

_ "I'm sorry okay. I mean that I'm sorry. It's just that I was getting a lot of crap from the guys saying that I liked you to and all this shit, and I just wanted to get them off my back."_

_ Her eyebrows furrow and then I know screwed up more. She starts to shove me again harder this time. My feet move so I don't fall. _

_ My back hit's the wall, but she doesn't stop hitting me._

_ "So you treated me like crap and made me feel like nothing because what a couple guys said! Is it so repulsive for you to even think of me as a normal girl that you could like? Am I that disgusting to you Jace!"_

_ He face is red and her eyes are glassy. She's on the verge of tears._

_No not at all clary. I do like you, but you don't like me in that way. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea and then I loose you. _

_ "No Clary that's no what I meant-"_

_ "Shut up Jace. I've had enough! Get out!" she screams._

_ "But clary-" I whisper_

_ "Out," she snarls at me. _

_ She points at the window. I can't believe this. She's kicking me out. She's never done that before. I walk slowly to the window. Maybe she'll change her mind. Maybe we can make up right now. But she doesn't and that's what hurts. I climb out of her room and back into mine._

Clary and I eventually became friends again, but it was never the same again. That innocent friendship we had changed to something filled with tension. The sexual kind.

_ We were freshman in high school and I was extremely drunk from a party. Clary had to drive me home. Of coarse this a illegal, but she had a fake ID._

_ She was a little drunk, but unlike me, she knew when enough is enough. _

_ I was still getting used to clary being a cheerleader. Over the summer clary filled out and her face looked older. She became super hot, and I wasn't the only one who noticed. The guys drooled over her and I didn't like it at all. They always talked about her like she was an object they could fuck. _

_ She used to be the art geek and I was the cool jock, but I always made time for her. _

_ Now she was the hot cheerleader, and I'm the cocky ass._

_ Well anyways, I was drunk and Maryse and Robert were home. I couldn't go home like this. So clary agreed to let me stay with her for the night. It was normal for us to have sleepovers. Of course, I would sleep on the floor and she would get the bed. _

_ Clary's dad wasn't home, and Jonathan was still at the party. So it was me and her._

_I stumbled into Clary's house drunk out of my mind. I could hear her giggling at my state. I looked back at clary, and wow did she look hot. I wanted nothing more than to throw her on the bed and take her. _

_ I felt myself smirk a little as I walked towards her. Her giggling stopped as I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me._

"_Jace what are you doing?" her eyes are questioning my actions. _

_ I see the little girl who loved art and didn't care what people thought of her. Sometimes I missed that girl, but I'd love clary either way._

_ The last time kissed clary was when we were eight and that was barely even a kiss. I wanted more with her, and maybe she might give it to me. _

_ I leaned down slowly. My scenario was that she was going to pull away and I'll never get to kiss her. But she didn't pull away._

_ Her breath caught as she caught on what I was doing. _

"_Jace I-"_

_ Out lips were so close now. They were brushing now._

"_Shh"_

_ That was the last thing said before our lips touch. Softly at first, but then I felt this spark or fire and I couldn't hold it anymore. The kisses became harder and more urgent. Her hands were tangled in my hair as I backed her up to the wall. She gasped as my lips went down to her neck. My lips explored her skin and I enjoyed every second of it. She pulled my body as close as we could get. Her finger snaked underneath my shirt and she yanked it off. Her hands ran down my entire torso. She pulled me back to her lips roughly. God this feels good. My hands went down to her shirt and I started to pull it off of her, but then she stopped me. _

"_Jace your drunk you're not thinking straight."_

_ She pulled her shirt back down. I felt disappointment fill my body. I wish she didn't stop it. I know that I'm drunk, but…she's right. As much as I want to go farther with clary, I know that we would both regret it in the morning._

"_You're right Clare."_

_ She gave me a small smile. She looks a little disappointed too. _

_ I wasn't ready to ruin my friendship with clary for a drunken night. The first time I have sex or do anything else intimate with clary I want it to be special not just some random fuck._

I really miss her. She brought the best out of me. Made me less of an ass. I just like to be around her.

I'm going to get my best friend back one way or another.

CPOV

The dreaded Monday morning came around and man was I tired. I should've went to bed earlier.

"You look tired."

Jessie walks up to me while I get my books for my next class.

"No shit?" I sarcastically say.

"Ha ha princess of darkness," he returns with an equally sarcastic tone.

"Princess of darkness?" I give him a warning tone.

I raise my eyebrow at him. He better watch it. I am one day away from getting my period and so right now, I feel like an emotional bitch.

"Did I say princess of darkness? No I meant my beautiful girlfriend that looks radiant today in this glorious lighting," he says nervously.

I laugh a little. He is so cute when he's nervous. I can't stay irritated with a comment like that.

"So what's your next class?"

I shut my locker and walk to the class I have been dreading all day.

"Modern lit," I say dryly.

"Try to hold the enthusiasm Clare you might just burst with sunshine," he drawls sarcastically.

I roll my eyes playfully at him. I give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you at lunch?" he smiles

I give him another peck and smile.

"Yep."

I walk into modern literature. I take my seat by Jace. He's quiet for once, which is odd. Most of the time he's annoying the crap out of me. I'm not complaining though.

I take out my books and ignore him as usual.

"So I hear we will be having a group project."

I turn my head and see Jace leaning towards me with that stupid smirk. Why did god have to give him such a good-looking face, but give him a crappy personality?

"Great." I say dryly and turn back to back to the front.

Thankfully, the teacher comes in and I don't have to listen to what annoying cocky statement that Jace was going to say.

"Alright class. So for rest of this quarter we will be doing a project over the book we have been reading. You and a partner will be making a children's book, with illustrations."

I can feel Jace's smirk as the teacher mentions partners. This makes me nervous. What is he planning?

I start to fiddle with things so I don't feel so nervous, but nothings working.

The teacher starts to list of the partners and I become more nervous as every name is being called_. Please don't be him please don't be him. Any one but him. _I plead in my head.

"-and finally Jace and clary you will be working together."

Motherfucker…seriously! The world must hate me!

"Hey partner."

I can feel Jace's smirk.

That ass! He knew! How the hell did he know!

I ignore him, but I after class I'm going to set some things straight.

The bell rings and I pack my stuff up and wait outside the classroom for Jace. He takes his own sweet time getting packed up.

Then what he does next shocks me. He hands a wad of cash to the teacher.

"Thanks for the help teach."

He looks smug as hell. That bastard. He knew he we were partners cause he paid the teacher! Why would he do that?

I grab him as soon as he steps out of the classroom.

"What the hell," he says as I yank him.

He turns is face to me and smirks.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Is this some kind of a fucking joke?"

I am very annoyed right now.

He looks confused. Playing dumb, I see.

"Did Kaelie put you up to this?"

I've never liked kaelie. His face looks even more confused at the mention of Kaelie.

"Clary what are you talking about?"

Wow, he's dumb

"What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Us being partners dumbass. You paid the teacher so that we would be partners and then you act all smug about it during class. The only reason I can think of why you would do that is because you have some joke ready to humiliate me like you do to other girls."

I'm pissed. Who the hell does he think he is!

I look back at his face. His eyes narrow just a little.

"Do you really think I want to hurt you?" he sounds a little hurt. Probably part of the act.

"Yes." I keep my head held up high.

"Have you forgotten that you're my best friends girlfriend and that have no interest in you and frankly I don't care about you," he snaps coldly.

His comment hurt me more than I thought it would. He's right. He doesn't care about me.

I don't meet his eyes again.

"You're right. You don't care about me. You never have. Thanks for the reminder."

Despite myself, I sound so defeated. All of junior years emotions come crashing down on me again. I feel the tears start to fall down my eyes.

Jace notices and reaches out to wipe them away.

I slap his hand away and take a step away from him.

"What the hell? You say that you don't give a crap about me and then you act all nice to me. The way you used to."

What is his problem? He is so hot and cold sometimes. That is one thing I don't miss when we were friends.

I glare up at him. He doesn't say anything. He just stands there as I imagine beating the shit out of him.

Who the hell does this ass think he is! Its like he thinks he's god's gift to earth!

"Go to hell Jace," I snarl at him and run to the nearest girls bathroom. I check to see if anyone's on there. Then I lock the door and cry.

I don't know what to think about any of this. I actually thought he wanted to be friends again. That maybe he actually had a heart and that he did care about me. I was stupid to think so. It was just a joke cause that's what Jace does. He plays with peoples heads, and confuses them for his own personal benefit.

Well I do know one thing.

I hate Jace Wayland.

JPOV

I take a deep breath. And another.

Why did I do that? Why did I have to be such an ass? Why couldn't I tell her that I wanted to be friends again and start over?

Oh, that's right. Its called that stupid defense mechanism! Being a stupid ass is my form of defense. I always mess everything up when it comes to Clary. I can never just get it right.

She knows when I'm being defensive. She knows that I would never want to hurt her.

Well its not like I've given her much reason to believe that.

Well maybe Clary feels that she doesn't know me anymore. I was hoping that she still saw that little boy who would do anything for her when she looked at me. But I shattered that image.

The truth is I did pay that teacher to make me and Clary partners. I thought that this would be the chance I needed to make things right. That maybe I could finally make things ok.

It ended horribly. I should've just explained that I wanted another chance at being friends.

I don't know what to do now. How am I going to recover from that? She hates me now. I saw it in her eyes.

I need to apologize to her for everything, but she won't talk to me about it. I'm so lost right now.

This can't be the end for me and clary. We fought all the time when we were friends. We both got through it. We always do. Right?

** That is the end of this chapter children. Tell me what you think. So we got a inside look at Jace and clary a little. I know a lot of you want some clace but right now, they need to work out there problems before they do. **

** I will be traveling to the states to visit my family. I don't know when I'll be able to update because I will be spending time with them. Just a heads up! **

** Please review! I cannot wait to see the feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for your awesome feedback! I don't own the mortal instruments and Jessie's girl is based off the song "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield. **

**Greygirl2358: I'm not sure when I'm going to reveal what happened between them yet. I think everyone has some growing up to do. Thanks for reviewing!**

**To my guest reviewers: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Candies1234: Oh, there getting back together huh? Lol. Who knows maybe she'll end up with Jessie or no one at all.**

JPOV

I could feel my eyes drooping closed. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and sleep.

I was getting pretty close to the sleeping part, but then something smacked me in the face. My eyes popped open to see a piece of bread on my lap.

_ What the hell?_

"Jace wake up! We have a game tonight!" laughs Jessie even though he is semi-serious.

He throws another piece of bread at my face. I don't even bother to doge it. Jessie laughs stops and his face turns serious.

"Hey what's-"

"Hey Jacey."

Kaelie walks up wearing barely anything. _What a shock!_ Her nasally voice is already giving me a headache.

I give her a slight wave and turn back to my tray hoping she would leave. But I guess she thinks that's an invitation to sit on my lap.

She crawls on top of me and wraps one arm around me my neck.

She leans her face close to mine. Her breath is hot on my face, and smells like ham. I can smell her perfume too ,and it makes me want to sneeze.

She starts to trace her finger up my arm and to my chest.

Her face is so close to mine her lips are right in front of me.

"So how about after the game you come back to my place," she keeps her voice low and seductive.

Buts it's just irritating to me now.

She leans forward to brush my lips with hers, but I lean back as far as I can. "Kaelie get off me," I say irritably.

I am in no mood for her games right now.

Kaelie gives me a pout that's supposed to make her look cute, but it just makes her look like a clown.

"But Jacey-"

"Off now," I snap.

I push her off me nearly causing her to fall on the floor. I don't even bother to look at her. I know she's left by the clicking of her heels.

I feel somewhat bad for doing that to Kaelie. Normally I would let her do whatever, but today I'm tired and in a crappy mood. Then again, I really don't care for her as a person, but I shouldn't have pushed her.

I look back at Jessie. He just stares at me with a blank look.

"What?" I ask taking a bight out of my apple.

He shakes his head a couple times, but then looks back at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Since when do you not take up an offer for sex?"

He looks very confused. Does he really think I'm that much of a man whore?

Of course he does. I do sleep with many girls because they love to throw themselves at me. Why should deprive them from what they want?

I dodge his question with a topic I know will distract him.

"Where's clary?"

I hadn't seen her since modern lit.

To say it was awkward is an understatement. Clary didn't even look at me for the entire class period. She acted as if I didn't exist ,but I could see the anger in her eyes anytime I did something. I didn't try to bother her today. I'm not in the mood to fight with her.

Jessie seems to think on this question for a little.

"Honestly I have no idea."

Odd. Normally he always knows where she is. Trouble in paradise or just avoiding me?

"Is she sitting with rat face today?"

I scowl. I was never a fan for Simon. I saw him as competition when we were little. He used to have a crush on Clary and the same time I did. That started our constant battle for Clary's attention.

"That's probably it."

By the looks on Jessie's face, he's not to found of Simon either.

CPOV

I sat in the art room. I hadn't done anything artistic for weeks.

I didn't like that. My art was my calming tool. I've just been so busy that I haven't had time for it.

I was covered in paint, but I didn't mind.

My painting was nowhere as good as my mother's. I was more a drawer than a painter.

My mother was an amazing painter. I used to watch her paint all the time. That's when she looked the most peaceful and alive.

I was working on painting of my mom and dad when they were still together. There was a time where they loved each other. I was trying to recreate that, but I was failing at it.

I looked over at the clock. Crap! Is lunchtime already? I got up and cleaned up my stuff.

I still had paint all over me so I headed down to the girls bathroom.

I washed off the paint and made a huge mess along with it. Finally, after cleaning up I left for the cafeteria.

I didn't have much of a walk thankfully.

I was close to the cafeteria doors when they banged open. Out came a red-faced Kaelie. She looked pissed at something. Frankly, I don't care what.

Her face was red and she looked determined to do….I don't really know. But she looked scary.

Her eyes went to mine. They narrowed into slits, and her face became even redder.

_ Wait what did I do?_

She walked straight up to me. I try to walk past her, but she put her hands up and shoves me back until I hit the lockers with a loud bang.

Damn that hurt my shoulder. What is her problem?

"What the hell Kaelie!?" I yell at her as I rub my shoulder.

She shoves me into the lockers even harder when I try to take a step forward. What did I do? I haven't talked to Kaelie at all today or about her even.

"Stay the hell away from Jace," she snarls at me.

Seriously? This is what it's about. I roll my eyes at her.

"Are serious right now? Jace and I don't even talk," I snap back at her.

"Please, don't treat me like I'm stupid clary. We both now I'm not. I know you and Jace have a history and that your sweet little Jessie has no idea," she says almost angelically, but to me it sounds sick and twisted.

Her mouth turns up with a devious smile.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I snap at her.

I try to push against her, but she just shoves me harder. Why do I have to be so fucking small?

"Recently it seems like all of Jace's time has been revolved around you. And when Jace's head is filled with you it prevents me from getting what I want form him, and let's make one thing clear-"

She grabs a fist full of my hair and yanked it down causing me to look straight into her eyes.

I give a little hiss in pain.

" Jace is mine."

I laugh dryly.

"Kaelie you can have that son of bitch. I couldn't give a crap about him," I snarl.

She pulls my hair harder and slams me to the lockers with so much force. I hiss loudly.

"You and I both know that's bull sh-"

I never got to hear the rest of that sentence because Jessie interrupts her.

"Kaelie let her go."

His voice is scary. He's not yelling, but he uses that scary calm creepy voice. I feel a little frightened.

Kaelie removes her hand from my hair and takes a step back. I didn't know Kaelie was so strong.

I turn my head and see Jessie and Jace. Jessie looks furious. I don't even bother to look at Jace.

"Kaelie I'm going to make myself very clear. The next time you so much as threaten clary I will make your life a living hell," Jessie's voice is threatening and I have no doubt Jessie will follow through.

Kaelie gives of a curt smile.

"Maybe before you defend your girlfriend, you should really wonder. Is she really that innocent and trustworthy girl you think you know, Jessie?"

After that, she turned her heels and walked off._ To hell hopefully_.

This is bad. Really bad. Kaelie knows something about Jace and me. I just don't know what. How the hell does she know? _Shit ,shit ,shit! _

This could get so much worse. Kaelie is known for blackmailing and drama. I'm actually surprised it took Kaelie this long to corner me to make her life interesting. That doesn't mean I'm excited about it.

"Clary? What the hell is going on here?" I hear Jessie say.

His voice is a little distant but there's no indication of anger. He looks between Jace and me. He looks very suspicious.

I have no idea what I'm going to say to him. I can't just come out and say the events that have happened with Jace!

"Clary, don't lie to me. What is going on with you and Jace?"

I take a quick look at Jace. He looks a little panicked and yet curious. He's wondering if I'm actually going to tell him.

I can't believe what I'm about to do.

I lie to him straight in the face with his best friend near.

"Nothing is going on. Jace and I were paired up for a modern lit project, which occupies a lot of time, and Kaelie doesn't like that because no one else is willing to share her STD's in this school," my voice was a little edgy.

I was still pissed at Jace, and no way am I hiding it. Jessie won't think anything of it. He's used to me not liking Jace and making snide comments about him. I try to refrain from doing it, but sometimes I just really want to slap him.

I know Jace is looking at me, but I refuse to look at him again.

"Can we just drop the subject? I have a raging headache and I need some water."

I push past Jessie and Jace, and head into the cafeteria.

It was the last class of the day and I had it with Jace. I stood outside the door to the classroom with Isabelle. I really don't want to go to class. I can say I went home sick. Who needs government anyway?

"Don't even think about it Clare!"

Izzy grabs me arm before I can leave.

"Iz let me go. I really don't want to see him, and I have a massive headache," I try to pull my hand away from her, but she increases her grip.

"Ok I am going to say this once. You and Jace need to work out your shit! What happened to us clary! We all used to be best friends. Now look at us. Alec barely talks to Jace anymore, and Jace is always stuck in his room. You and Jace cannot even talk to each other without starting a fight and I feel like I have to pick sides. I love you both, but you really need to talk to him," she practically pleads with me.

Isabelle barely gives speeches, but when she does, she makes them count.

I feel guilty. I had no idea the affect this has had on her, and Alec.

"your right Iz, and I' m sorry for how much this has affected you, I never wanted for any of you to get involved in my drama with Jace, but I don't think that I'm ready to talk to him about it," I say quietly

Izzy nods her head in understanding.

"I know Clare, it just a hopeful thought."

She gives me a small smile. She lets out a big breath and spins me around.

Izzy's patience with me is amazing, but I don't know how long it's going to last.

"Now get your ass in class missy," she smacks my butt and pushes me into the door. I nearly trip inside.

I turn my head to Izzy and scowl at her, which causes her to laugh. When I turn back around, I see the entire classes eyes are on me. Everyone except Jace's.

I walk to my seat in front of Jace. I sit down and pull out my notes.

That talk will have to wait Iz.

JPOV

I thought over Clary's words to Kaelie. I know she's mad, and so am I. Well I'm more hurt than mad, but I have more important things to worry about.

Kaelie.

Kaelie is tricky. Today I pissed her off and clary got hurt because of that. She's never liked Clary, and she doesn't like it when people threaten her like Jessie did today.

Clary's and my secret can be revealed in an instant by Kaelie.

Kaelie has already made the first move into exposing our secret and I need to stop her from doing that.

Kaelie's smart and is filled with secrets waiting to be revealed, and I'm going to find out what.

I reach out and poke Clary with my pencil, when she doesn't respond I poke her again. I keep this up for five seconds when she finally hisses out a "What."

"We need to talk," I whisper.

"Why?"

"Don't play dumb clary."

"I don't want to talk to you Jace,"

"Clary this is important. Give me five minutes after class," I whisper.

She doesn't respond quickly. She's thinking right now, and I have no idea what her answer is going to be.

"Fine," she says curtly.

I didn't actually think she would give in that quickly.

"Meet me after class."

I wait for clary outside the classroom. The hallway is filled with people by now. I'm keeping my eye out for Jessie and Kaelie. If Jessie catches me, I won't be able to talk to clary, and Kaelie won't let clary anywhere near me and she might just go running to Jessie and tell him everything.

This is my fault. If I didn't push Kaelie off me today, then this wouldn't be happening.

I see a flash of red at the corner of my eye. I turn my head and she Clary. Her lips are pursed and she looks like she wants to be as far away from me as possible.

"Ok talk," she says dryly.

_ Try to hold the enthusiasm. _

"Not here. People can ease drop."

I motion my head to the direction I want to go. I turn my body and begin walking. I hear clary give a huff, but she starts to follow me through the crowded hallway.

When I reach the door I stop and wait for clary. She comes to a stop and gives me an incredulous look.

"The janitors closet? This is where you want to meet! If someone catches us, we will be on the top of the rumor mill by tomorrow morning," her voice is a little snappy, but I let it slide for now.

I open the door and give her a smile

"After you."

"Shut up."

I chuckle a little.

She walks inside with her arms crossed and follow after her. I turn on the light. Clary looks very uncomfortable. That's when I notice how close we are.

This is a very small janitors closet and we're practically pressed against each other.

I open my mouth to make an inappropriate innuendo, but she opens her mouth.

"Don't even think about giving me some stupid pickup line."

_ Well then…_

"Fine. Kaelie knows something and we need to stop her from telling everyone including Jessie."

"We? There is no we, Jace. So don't even try to pull into your drama with Kaelie just because you haven't screwed her in a while," she snaps for god knows how many times today.

She's acting like a bratty child and it's irritating me. I've let it slide, but no more.

"Clary shut up and get over that you're angry at me ok. I'm sorry for what I said the other day, but right now we have bigger problems than you being pissed at me," I snap right back at her.

She looks a little shocked, but I don't back down.

"You and I both know that you don't want Jessie to know anything about what happened between us and frankly I don't want to either. Now Kaelie knows and we need to stop her from telling everyone," my voice is growing calmer after every sentence.

Clary looks at me like the solution should be obvious. I furrow my eyebrows.

"What?"

She mumbles something like "dumbass" and then begins to talk.

"Think Jace. What does Kaelie want the most from you?"

It finally clicks. That's her great solution?

"So you want me to have sex with Kaelie? That's not going to sort our problems Clary."

Is she serious? No way am I sleeping with Kaelie after what happened today.

"Think about it Jace. Kaelie's only pissed because you haven't been sleeping with her. Just go back to your normal routine and screw her."

"How do you know she'll stop? Kaelie is known for causing useless drama clary?"

The tension is building in the room. I'm becoming more irritated by the second.

"Trust me the whole point of what happened today is because she see's me as a threat. A threat that will take you away. She want you and if she gets if then she will be as happy as can be," her voice sounds like she's talking to a toddler.

I don't want to do anything with Kaelie, but I can't seem to think of anything better.

"Fine," I say reluctantly.

"Thank you, now will you please excuse me."

She pushes past me and walks out the now empty hallway.

So that's how were going to fix this. Fine.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and dial.

"Hey Kaelie."

CPOV

I walk to my locker in the empty hallway. Today was so stressful and I just want to go home. I stand at my locker now. I open it and grab my gym bag. It's so quiet here. Not something, I'm used. It somewhat peaceful, but creepy.

"clary-" a voice says abruptly.

I give off a light scream and turn my body around. My heart beating hard and my eyes wide.

I see Jessie laughing his ass off at my outburst. He seems on the verge of tears. I can't help but smile at him a little. He so cute.

"Jessie! You freaking scared me!" I chuckle along with him.

He extends his arms and pulls me to him. He's still chuckling. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You should have seen your reaction. It was priceless."

"You sound a little breathless there," I say lightly.

"Well your girlish scream gave me something to laugh about," he gives me that sexy grin.

"Hey!" I smack him playfully on the chest.

"ouch." he says sarcastically.

"Shut up," I laugh.

He grabs my chins softly and leans his face to where our lips are brushing.

"Never," he says on my lips.

I close the distance and kiss him.

He pulls away almost immediately. I try to look at him, but he won't meet my eyes.

"Hey jess what's wrong?" I say softly.

He takes a deep breath and looks at me.

"I'm probably being stupid, but what did Kaelie mean when she said that you weren't what I thought you were?"

I hate lying to him.

I have a choice right now. I could tell him the truth or I can keep lying to him.

I tell him the truth I might loose him. I don't know what Jessie will think.

"Jessie its Kaelie. She's full of crap. She's just trying to get into your head," I keep my voice steady.

He looks somewhat convinced, but there's more. His face says it all. I'm about to ask him, but he beats me to it.

"One more thing. Did anything happen between you and Jace before we met?" he asks hesitantly.

This is what I was hoping to avoid. This is all my fault.

Our relationship started on lies and it will most likely end on them.

"God no Jessie. How could you think that?"

"It's just weird how Kaelie would stake her claim on someone to someone who has never had a real relationship with that person," his voice is a little accusing.

"So you think I'm lying to you? Jessie, Kaelie is just trying to cause drama."

Just _keep on lying and lying clary. _

He stays silent for a while. He seems to be having a battle on trusting me or trusting Kaelie.

I wish I had the right to be pissed at that, but I don't. I've done nothing, but lie to him.

"You're right I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge."

I fake a smile.

It scares me how easy it is for me to lie to him, but I feel the guilt every time I look at Jace.

"It's ok. I'm glad we worked this out."

He gives a small smile.

"Now I do recall we have a game to go too."

"Right you miss fray!"

"Aren't I always?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

**So that is it for this chapter. A lot of drama on this one. Probably because I just watched five episodes of arrow today. **

** Please review. I really want to hear what you think of Kaelie's outburst today and what you think she's planning? **

** Tell me what you guys thought. **


End file.
